


In Fleeting Moments

by makkuru



Category: THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkuru/pseuds/makkuru
Summary: Kyoji recalls the events of his and Minori's wedding.





	In Fleeting Moments

Doesn't it feel odd when one begins to consider how quickly life seems to pass? This was what Kyoji pondered to himself.

Just hours ago, Minori and him stood before pews packed to the ends with the familiar faces of the idols of 315 Production, all chattering in anticipation for the arrival of the grooms and collectively rising as they appeared.

Neither of the two could remain completely fixated on the sermon as they continuously stole glances from one another. Kyoji couldn't help but stand in awe at just how ethereal Minori was. (Granted, Minori was Kyoji's definition of flawless even on Minori's roughest days.)

Pierre stood close and lightly swayed back and forth on his heels in complete zeal, bearing rings on a satin cushion.

Kyoji took his first, smiling at Pierre and quietly thanking him before turning back to Minori. Minori did the same, giving Pierre a small pat on the head before letting him shuffle back to his spot.

After the exchange, it was Kyoji's cue to lift Minori's thin lace veil, his hands trembling. Minori's smile only grew wider, seemingly teasing him for his unchanging, skittish personality. He folded it back, carefully sweeping a stray strand of hair out of Minori's face before cupping both of his cheeks.  _Amazing technique, Kyoji! Where did you learn to do that? My heart's pounding!_  is probably how Minori would have praised him if it weren't for the fact they were participating in such a serious ceremony.

Kyoji could so vividly recall the moment his lips met Minori's, a series of deep chills running all throughout him. Through tremendous applause, Kyoji could hear Minori whisper a request to him, which he fulfilled immediately as he lifted his husband bridal-style and escorted him down the aisle.

The reception followed, a small but lively party that proceeded as one would in any other traditional wedding.

" _Mister_  Takajo! Just the guy we were looking for!" Rui called out as he jogged over to the refreshments table, his unit members trailing behind. He threw an arm around Kyoji's shoulder.

"Per Watanabe-kun's suggestion, I believe you will find our gift practical," Michio gestured to the present which Jiro appeared to have been lugging in his arms for quite some time.

"Rui really wanted us to give it to you personally," Jiro sounded relieved to hand it over.

Kyoji's eyes lit up. "Oh, we really needed one of these..!" The joy in his voice was hard to mask as he inspected the package of the hand vacuum.

From across the room, Minori could be seen laughing as he watched him graciously thank the three.

Of course, from there came the gorging, the drinking, the dancing, and the inevitable smashing of white cake onto the newlyweds' faces in one swoop of excitement before the guests slowly began to disperse.

Kyoji could admit that he and Minori ended up in a jittery rush to get home to properly and intimately consummate their marriage, which ended nearly as quickly as it started.

And now he was here, staring off into the darkness of his- now their- room, recapping the events of the day, lamenting their swift passing. He turned his head to take a peak at Minori resting against his side. Absentmindedly, he began playing with Minori's bangs, his fingers slowly trailing away from his hair and down his neck, tracing his exposed shoulder.

"Now, Kyoji, we already did that. Don't tell me you want to go again."

Kyoji became flustered as he suddenly heard Minori's voice. "N-no, I was just..," he sighed, grinning at Minori's jest, "You know I wasn't going there."

Minori chuckled, "I know. But I wanted to see what being a married man would do for you," he looked up at Kyoji with eyes that- as long as they were on Kyoji- he swore continued to shine even in the dark.

"How much different could I become in 12 hours? You think I'd stop being naive?" he replied.

"Well, it seems you're catching on pretty quick now," Minori commended him as he traced circles on Kyoji's bare chest.

Kyoji drew the sheets closer, repositioning himself on his back so Minori had more room to situate himself against his chest. "Yeah, sorry, for waking you. I just couldn't fall asleep."

"It's alright. I wasn't  quite asleep yet anyways." Things remained quiet for a few minutes, until Minori broke the silence once again, "Kyoji?"

"Hm?" he opened his eyes only slightly, looking down at Minori.

"I really love you."


End file.
